The present invention relates to a method for an enzymatic hydrolysis process of collagen and raw materials containing proteins, comprising the following steps:    (1) the raw materials undergo enzymatic hydrolysis to produce the three following layers:
(a) a top layer containing fat,
(b) a mid layer comprising water soluble constituents, among others water soluble proteins, including collagen, and
(c) a non-soluble bottom layer comprising bones and non-soluble proteins; and    (2) (a), (b) and (c) are separated; and    (3) (b) is further separated.
The invention also relates to an hydrolysis tank comprising an inlet for supply of raw materials and an outlet for products, a turnable stirring mechanism, and a device for heat exchange; and a clearing sump for separation of collagen, including an inlet for supply of hydrolyzat, and an outlet for collagen and the remaining components, and applications thereof in an hydrolysis process of collagen and raw materials containing proteins.
The production of food, for example within the fishing industry and slaugtherhouse industry, produces large amounts of by-products, very rich in valuable components, including proteins, oils and calcium. In order to recover to these resources, several processes for releasing these valuable components have been developed. These processes are often based on ensilage or enzymatic hydrolysis. This, however, produces proteins and oils of a quality that does not meet the requirements of the food industry. They can therefore only be used for the production of fodder.
For the making of products that meet the requirements of the food industry, enzymes that are able to split the raw material into its separate constituents have been developed. These enzymes provide for an enzymatic hydrolysis of for example slaugtherhouse waste. The proteins in the raw material are then resolved in water, so that the protein, oil and bone parts can be separated. These enzymes are commercially available.
Within the fishing industry, large amounts of by-products are produced, with high contents of valuable proteins and oils. There is currently some activity in the industry to recover these, based on ensilage. Enzymatic hydrolysis has also been tried.